Cardfight! Vanguard: Sakura Star - The Strongest Limit Break
by Drake Kylocke
Summary: Collaboration fic with DaigoUKnow. 1000 years after the time of Sendou Aichi and Toshiki Kai. The game of Vanguard evolves into a new type of cardfight known as Illusion Cardfights, founded by DAIGO and Mirei Mikuna. The most popular type by far is the Basketball Cardfights. While dealing with "Reverse", two people start their journey as cardfighters as they are dragged into this.
1. Chapter 1 (part 1)

Cardfight! Vanguard: Sakura Star by Drake Kylocke (DrakeKlavierTsukiG4) and DaigoUKnow (the co-author of the story)

Disclaimer: I do not own Sakura Wars, Phantasy Star, Cardfight! Vanguard, and the characters involved in the story. Sakura Wars and Phantasy Star is copyright Sega while Cardfight Vanguard is copyright Bushiroad.

Authors' Notes: Hello everyone, welcome to our collaborated story. While I handle the Sakura Wars and Phantasy Star parts of the story, Daigo handles the Cardfight Vanguard parts. I hope the both of us entertain you with this story and I hope it can bring a great legacy.

First of all, this is a reboot of both the SW and PS franchises, so if you may not be too familiar with the characters and all, they will be introduced to you though I may or may not change their original personality, etc.

Also, thanks to the members of the Cardfight Vanguard Wiki for volunteering to make cameos in the fanfiction with permission.

* * *

_1000 years passed since Sendou Aichi and Toshiki Kai defeated the Reverse phenomenon and the Link Jokers. Eventually, they were forgotten and was never heard of. But their impact caused the Great Collapse, an event in which the game of Vanguard became less interesting and less fun. Within the darkness, a Great Revival in the interest in Vanguard shined as a new evolution to the game was introduced._

_The new technology of today led to what the Great Revival brought to bring Vanguard to be entertaining again: Illusion Cardfights, where the players, their vanguards, and rear-guards perform and brought forth a new light._

_Two people were responsible for the revival, the Divine Maiden, Mirei Mikuna, and the legendary cardfighter, Daigo._

* * *

A few years ago, I was a thirteen year old boy, living in the streets as a thief. I got to see another performance in an Illusion Cardfight Daigo was in. I felt so amazed to see him smile and bring smiles to the crowd. I idolized him, but what can I say, not only is he a good singer and songwriter, he's got talent in the world of Vanguard and he claims to have met great cardfighters 1000 years ago, including Sendou Aichi and Toshiki Kai.

One day, I saw Daigo holding an event, giving away free trial decks to children as they gathered around. Though when I came up to him, all the trial decks of all but one clan was left. So Daigo gave me it. He told me that the clan I got was frowned upon by the general community, but he told me if I can prove them wrong, they will see it in a new light.

I almost forgot, the name is Chaz Ashley. But whatever, I'm a cardfighter living in the districts of modern Tokyo, Japan aiming to become the world champion. I quit being a thief due to being caught at some point and I am forced to become part of the Little Wing Corporation. Oh, and the clan I wield to this day is the clan that Daigo gave me, Great Nature.

As a part of Little Wing, I was given a partner, check it, a tsundere partner at that. How did we meet? Well, its a bit complicated, but here goes the story.

* * *

After I was done with my training over the years to get used to how things in Little Wing work, I was sent to a tourist relic site to find my partner and my boss. I just ran off without the authorities giving me a picture of them, so my mistake there, mainly due to hearing that my partner would be a girl about my age and I just assumed she would be pretty and you know the picture there.

I arrived at the place where I was supposed to meet her. I sighed when I looked around for a bit, then I heard something.

"C'mon, don't leave me here!" A young woman with blonde hair and red eyes was speaking to an old man with hair that covers his eyes and wearing a pink coat.

"Do you even remember why you're working for me? Look its safe here, now go find your new partner and come back outside." He walked away from her sighing, and the girl hesitated to follow him, though she decided to go around and find her assigned partner.

I sat down on a nearby bench and waited for my partner to come near me for a few minutes. However, the sound of rumbling was heard and the people panicked, thus they headed towards the gate. I stupidly realized what they were doing and ran towards the only exit out of the relic site. But as soon as I was at least three feet away from it, it closed before my eyes.

"Damn! I'm too late!" I sighed, but someone passed by me.

I found out it was the same girl I saw a while ago. She pounded on the door, calling for help, but by then, she gave up and turned to me since nobody even bothered to answer since they've all went away at this point.

"So I'm not the only one stuck here."

I nodded and said, "Well, I was looking for my partner and this just happened out of nowhere."

"Oh, you're looking for yours too? I'm looking for someone named Chaz Ashley. I didn't get all the details, but..."

"I'm Chaz."

She looked at me with silence as she walks around me.

"Excuse me, but are you my assigned partner?" I turned and saw her before me. Her red eyes stared so deeply into my green eyes, it feels ominous.

"Yes. I'm Emilia Percival, one of the members of the Little Wing Corporation." She pretty much isn't what I would expect from her, but I'll admit that she is cute in a way.

"Well, we've got to find a way out of here, since our only way out of here is out of the question." The two of us nodded and looked around the place.

As we walked, I took a look at Emilia. Her blonde hair was shoulder length, it has a short ponytail with a ring like band and the rest of her hair sticks out. Her outfit seems to be a red coat along with a black sailor costume with red linings and matching miniskirt. She seems to be wearing red metal heels that goes up to her knees and black socks underneath. I started walking alongside her, but she didn't seem to mind. I continued to stare at her as we keep walking. I looked at her chest first and she is literally a B-cup. Then, I looked up to see a mature look on her childish face.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She looked at me with a stern look and crossed her arms.

I turned my head away from her. "It's nothing..."

She raised an eyebrow, but turned back to the direction we were walking.

So far, neither of us managed to find an alternate exit, but I felt something hollow from a wall nearby. I found a blunt object nearby and struck at the wall. It cracked and revealed a hidden passageway.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'll let it end in a cliffhanger for the time being due to time issues and my grandma's birthday is coming up. The second part will be coming in due time. So, take the chance to ask yourself some questions or two.


	2. Chapter 1 (part 2)

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantasy Star, Cardfight! Vanguard, Sakura Wars, and the characters. SW and PS is copyright Sega while CFV is copyright Bushiroad.

* * *

(Chapter 1: part 2, Emilia's Point of View)

When I saw Chaz struck at the wall, it revealed a passageway. Since I didn't want to be left alone, I decided to go with him. Luckily, there were torches placed in a pattern downwards, so there was no need to go down without a torch, but Chaz took one of the torches and held it for long. A few minutes later, we reached a large door at the bottom and it was rusted due to it aging from being abandoned. Chaz gave me the torch for a moment and kicked the door as hard as he can. He was unable to break it on his first try, but he made two more attempts and the door breaks open, revealing a large sanctuary surrounded by water.

"I never thought we would see this." I was amazed that no citizen had seen this place.

Chaz was away from me and I followed, we were at an ancient shrine. Near us was an empty room with six circles in a pattern of that of a field in the game of Vanguard. Right in front of us was a gate, covered in chains and rings of red color appeared.

"W-What was that?" I felt an unusual aura emerging from the gate.

All of a sudden, the gate busted open within seconds and engulfed Chaz and I in a dark void. However, a shining light saves us and we were floating in the void surrounded by cards. Soon, the cards holding us flew away and scattered. Then, two people appeared before us and shined. I covered my eyes, but peeked to see the person in front of me. It was a woman with ritualistic robes, long blonde hair, and golden yellow eyes. She also has a figure that is divine.

"W-Who are you?" I gazed at her as if I was chosen for something important.

"I am Mika, one of the Ancients, you and your partner here have met me and Wynarl." She pointed at a man right next to her. He had very odd hair in a long cylinder but it is blonde, he also had ritualistic robes like she did, his eyes were also golden, and his build is like that of an Olympic athlete.

"Hello, as she introduced me, my name is Wynarl." He offered me and Chaz a handshake. The two of us nodded and shaken his hand.

"I'd like to ask, what just happened to us?" Chaz felt surprised at what just happened to the both of us. Luckily for him, I was also looking for answers to what was going on. The two of us are surrounded by light, as if there is no time and space looming around.

"Your spiritual energy triggered a reaction when the two of you were near the gate. It was a deity you released named Void," said Mika.

"Void?" Chaz and I felt shivers out of fear, yet we want to know more.

"It's a darkness that have threatened the lives in the planet Cray, the place where Vanguard takes place originally. It has nearly invaded Cray on occasions, but thanks to Sendou Aichi and Toshiki Kai, they were beaten. However, their spirit lingers within here. We were sent by Cray's creators to prevent it from influencing the earth, but their power was beyond ours eventually and caused this to happen due to your spiritual energy," Wynarl explained.

"A part of the plan of Void was Reverse the inhabitants of Cray and give them to people, causing a phenomenon also called Reverse. Luckily, we were able to obtain one of the Reversed units before they can possess anyone at the moment." Mika held her hand and a card appeared before us.

"School Punisher, Leo-pald Reverse..." I gazed at the card, but I'm not a Vanguard player nor do I even know the rules of the game.

Chaz took the card and pulled out a small box from his coat pocket.

"I noticed that this card belongs to Great Nature. Am I right?" Chaz took out a deck and it seems it is themed around animals combined with scientists.

"Indeed. It is the Reversed form of School Hunter, Leo-pald. It tried to resist the deceitful words of a certain unit in Link Joker, but it was convinced, thus it was Reversed and saw its so-called truth which is its own arrogance and pride," said Wynarl.

"The only way to gain the Reverse cards is to beat them with Reverse cards, but we cannot allow it unless you can handle something," said Mika.

"What is it?" I was afraid of what would happen if Chaz takes the card.

"He would be haunted by his negative emotions physically, mentally, and spiritually. His own feelings of wrath, lust, gluttony, pride, envy, and sloth will take away at him unless he has enough willpower to overcome them. Can you do this?"

"Seeing these risks, but if it means to save the world from Reverse and Link Joker's lingering spirit, then I will." Chaz was about to take the card from Mika, but I covered my hand on his. He looked at me.

"I won't let you have this burden alone. As your partner, I will be involved here, even though I'm not too familiar with Vanguard and the rules of the game," I said with a stern look.

"Oh really? I'm actually not too familiar with Vanguard and the rules as well." I looked at Chaz with wide eyes and grabbed him by the chest of his coat.

"Y-You're serious, right? You seriously don't know how to play Vanguard, despite that you have a deck of cards!?" I shaked him violently, but Mika calmed me down.

"Even though you two don't know the rules of the game, we'll help you." I sighed as Mika words were convincing.

"Basically, you two have to do as we say. Otherwise, how can you help us?" Wynarl gave a sheepish smile.

Chaz sighed and said, "You're right. If I wanted to be just like Daigo, then I would need help, but you two know how to play the game. You told me you were sent here from Cray."

"It doesn't mean that while we were on Cray, we watch people play Vanguard. We studied it since the game began on earth," chuckled Wynarl.

"Emilia..."

"Yes, Chaz?" I looked to see a serious look on him.

"Together, we will find and take all the Reverse cards. And let's watch over each other and learn to trust each other while we do so."

I nodded in agreement and we both looked at Mika and Wynarl.

"So, the both of you are ready?" Mika and Wynarl looked at Chaz and I seriously with the card in hand.

We nodded and placed our hands on the card. Suddenly, a twilight shined and engulfed us.


	3. Chapter 1 (part 3)

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantasy Star, Sakura Wars, Cardfight Vanguard, and the characters involved. PS and SW are copyright Sega while CFV is copyright Bushiroad.

Author's Note: Thanks to DaigoUKnow for permission to make references to his story: CFV: Legends of Capital City.

* * *

Chapter 1, part 3 (Chaz's Point of View)

After a twilight shined upon Emilia and I, the both of us lost consciousness. Soon, I awoke somewhere in a building, covered in a blanket, on a couch somewhere. I looked at my surroundings and saw a green-haired CAST wearing a chest-revealing dress looking at me with her red eyes, similar to that ominous feeling from Emilia.

"Oh, you 'ave awakened," she spoke in a French accent.

"W-Where am I?" I slowly got up and rubbed my eyes to see where I was. I'm in a room where there's a desk with paperwork, bookshelves, a coffee table near me, the couch I'm in, a couch across, and vending machines.

"You are in the Little Wing building, this is my office."

I looked around and found my deck lying there on the coffee table. I grabed it and found my deck, but its different. The card Mika and Wynarl entrusted to Emilia and I are there along with a single card: School Hunter, Leo-pald.

"I found that deck on you when Monsieur Kraz and I found you and your partner in the relic site."

"Speaking of Emilia, where was she?"

"Oh, she woke up a few minutes ago. She should be here in a moment." Chelsea went to her desk and continued her work while I sat there and looked at the contents of my deck.

"Hm...what's with these cards? I never remembered having cards like Tank Mouse, Cable Sheep, and Binoculus Tiger in there," I thought.

Then, Emilia came through the entrance and approached me.

"There you are!"

"Honestly, slow down would ya?" Following Emilia was a man wearing a pink trenchcoat and hair covering most of his face.

"Emilia," I said.

"Oh and the person right behind me is your boss," said Emilia.

"Hello, you know who I am, right?" I shaked his hand.

"Yeah, your Ashley Chaz sent by the Guardians. Name is Kraz Muehler. I hope you can keep Emilia here in line since her sanity is nearly beyond me." He glared at Emilia.

"I've gotten to know a little bit about her already, so when is our first assignment?"

Kraz quit glaring at Emilia and said to me, "As much as I like that enthusiasm, you'll get your first assignment tomorrow. You've gotten enough time for Emilia here to show you around."

As Kraz walked away from us, Emilia tugged on me.

"Well, you heard him, I've got to show you around. And see you later, Chelsea." Emilia and Chelsea waved to each other before Emilia pulled me out of the office.

I walked around the large halls of Little Wing and seen the shop, cafe, and a card shop that is named Fighter's Central.

"Fighter's Central, the #1 Source to Assistance in the World of Vanguard," I spoke in thoughts.

Emilia tugged on me and dragged me there, and greeted the cashier, a newman.

"Hey Emilia, is that your new partner?" He pointed at me.

I pointed at myself like a blatant idiot and surprisingly said, "Y-Yes...I am."

"Hope you'll get used to Emilia here. She is pretty stubborn according to Kraz." He chuckles, but stopped and froze in place when Emilia gave him a death glare.

"Anyways, is this the only card shop here in this building?" While looking around the place with Emilia, I was unable to see another shop.

"I'm afraid so, but I prefer it that way, you know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, and I notice you have pictures of Chelsea there..." Emilia pointed at them in the counter behind him.

"Oh...um...I wanted to become a professional photographer and she agreed on being my first model...yeah..." Emilia gave him a look of unbelief and raised her eyebrow. He sweated a little and sighed.

"You pervert...but I'll let it slide unless I see that again." The newman cashier gulped and placed his pictures of Chelsea in a nearby cabinet.

"W-Well...Chelsea is beautiful..." The newman looks for a way to skip the topic, but an explosion occurred outside the shop.

"W-What was that?" I ran outside and Emilia followed me along with the other people inside the shop.

I saw someone emerge from the smoke. A newman woman covered in a red aura looked at me and said, "Y-You have something...I must take it from you."

A red glow was seen from her VG gear which is a scarf and a card was drawn from the deck case on her wrist. She held the card Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel "Reverse" in front of me and a felt a dark glow from my deck. I took it out of my deckcase and saw that my School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse" is giving off a reaction to it.

"According to Mika and Wynarl, I have to defeat her Reverse card in order to prevent anymore damage." I thought as I looked around the area. Nobody was seriously hurt, but her opponent seemed to be unconscious.

"Are you responsible for this?" I looked at Emilia, who was facing her bravely.

"Well, I just wanted a strong opponent...and your boyfriend here happened to have a card that will further my Vanguard career." The newman smiled as she caused Emilia to blush.

Emilia angrily took my deck, held it up to her, and said, "What gives you the right to claim that my partner is my boyfriend? We just met!"

"Now, now, let's not be hasty." The newman girl pressed a button on her VG gear scarf and it glowed. Emilia took a Sphere-shaped VG gear from the unconscious person and wore it. She placed my deck in the deck slot and the sphere glowed as well.

I watched as the two drew five cards from the top of the decks and they're both satisfied with their hands. Then, they took one card from the deck and placed it in the Vanguard circle in one board of the virtual field.

"Stand up the Vanguard!"

* * *

Author's Note: Due to time issues, the first cardfight of the series will be delayed to part 4 this chapter. I apologize to those who are waiting very long for that.


	4. Chapter 1 (part 4)

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantasy Star, Cardfight! Vanguard, Sakura Taisen (or Sakura Wars if you wish), and the characters involved in this story nor anyone from the CFV wiki who volunteered to make cameos.

Author's Note: I have little experience when it comes to writing cardfight scenes. I have written a few, but always written in rush, so I'll make sure this will be the best as I can give. I'm open to criticism and I'd appreciate it if I can improve for the better of the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 (part 4) - Emilia's Point of View

What was that newman jerk thinking? Chaz, my boyfriend of all people!? The two of us just met and we barely know much about each other. Anyway, I prepared to cardfight her with Chaz's deck. My hand contains Chatnoir, Wolf, Hammsuke (G2 version), Goat, and Chameleon.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" The newman's first vanguard is Puncture Celestial, Gadriel while my first vanguard is Blackboard Parrot.

"I'll go first. I ride to Nursing Celestial, Narelle. I'll move Gadriel to the bottom center rear-guard circle and end my turn. " (Power: 7000)

"I draw. I ride to Silver Wolf and move Parrot behind him. And he attacks." (8000 + 5000 = 13000)

"No guard." The newman stayed calm as I was about to take a card from the deck. I revealed Triangle Cobra, a critical trigger.

"All effects go to Wolf as he will give you two damage." Wolf charged and struck Gadriel as the newman damage checked Ramiel and Aniel and sent them into the damage zone. "I'll end my turn with that."

"That was just child's play. You were just simply lucky," The newman shrugged off the first attack since it was just the beginning. "I draw. I ride to Sariel. I call Becca and she attacks your vanguard."

"No guard." Becca kicks Wolf and I damage checked Duckbill.

"Sariel, boosted by Gadriel, attacks your vanguard." (8000 + 5000 = 13000)

"No guard." The newman drive checks and got Ramiel "Reverse." Emilia damage checks Binoculus Tiger. "I end my turn."

Chaz and I felt this feeling of a dark aura coming from Ramiel "Reverse." Mika appeared before me from behind.

"Mika..."

"Emilia, I hope you know what you're doing."

I nodded. "I stand and draw. I'll ride to the card I drew: Compass Lion. I call Hammsuke and activate Parrot's effect. If Hammsuke is retired at the end of my turn, I can draw a card. Now Lion attacks your vanguard." (11000)

"No guard." I drive check Otter and my opponent damage checked Ramiel "Reverse."

I ended my turn, retired Hammsuke by the effect of Lion and activated both effects. I drew Leo-pald "Reverse" and added a copy of Hammsuke to my hand.

"I stand and draw. Arise my avatar, Cleanup Celestial, Ramiel Reverse!" An angel with a dark, skimpy outfit appeared before us with black rings with red linings around her. "And I attack with Ramel Reverse boosted by Gadriel." (11000 + 5000)

"No guard."

My opponent drive checked Samyaza, a critical trigger which she gave all effects to Ramiel Reverse, then drive checked Prophecy Celestial, Ramiel. I damage checked Wolf and another Duckbill, which I sent to the damage zone.

"I end my turn here."

"Already at four damage, I hope my next draw is worth something..." I thought to myself as I start to draw my next card. I drew Binoculus Tiger. "I ride to School Hunter, Leo-pald Reverse." Black rings with red linings appeared and coming out from it is a white lion covered in the same rings. "I call Binoculus Tiger, Otter, and Hammsuke. Finally, I'll attack with Leo-pald Reverse." (11000)

"No guard." I drive check Ruler Chameleon and Triangle Cobra. I gave the critical effects to my vanguard while I gave the power boost to Hammsuke. My opponent damage checked two Aniel and Danielle.

"I'll attack your vanguard with Binoculus Tiger. And his ability activates, I give 4000 power to Hammsuke at the cost of him retiring at the end of my turn. It may not hit, but surely, Hammsuke will finish the job here boosted by Otter." (28000)

My opponent looks at her hand carefully, she grunted as she is in a dilemma, she looked as if she needed the cards in her hand, yet if she uses them, she will survive the match. She sighed and said, "No guard. I-I can survive this turn."

Her hand was shaking because of the major risk she is taking. She takes the card from her deck and reveals it as her sixth damage. It was Encourage Celestial, Tamiel.

"I-I lost...N-No...my Vanguard career can't end here. I lost to a complete noob, but t-that's impossible..." She is engulfed in a dark aura that starts to leave her as she slowly collapses from the pressure it gave to her body. The card Ramiel Reverse came out of her deck and went into my hand.

As I held onto it, I felt a feeling of wrath, one that tells me to take pleasure in destroying my opponents. Luckily for me, I thought of the opposite and of course, Mika was there and held onto me.

"Are you alright?" I looked at Mika and smiled. "I'm glad I made it in time..."

Chaz walked up to me and said, "Well that escalated quickly than I expected...though how come she didn't guard? She had enough shield there..."

Wynarl appeared behind Chaz. "Well, its her own common sense. If she needed those cards, she wouldn't gamble on drawing them in her next turn if she guards with them. Not to mention, if she guards for two triggers to pass, Emilia would still get them regardless."

I looked to see the newman girl and her opponent being sent to the hospital thanks to the ambulance and I saw Chelsea and Kraz approach us.

"I hope the owner of this resort can pay for these damages," Kraz spoke to himself.

"We've heard reports of an explosion that happened in this area. Is anyone alright?" Chelsea, being a CAST, scanned the area just by looking at it.

"Nobody was hurt, but it was because a newman girl possessed something," said Chaz.

"Hm...really? What is it?" I showed him Ramiel Reverse and he inspected it. "I never seen these in my time...Reverse eh?" However, his hand shivered and he dropped it accidentally. "W-What the hell is that feeling?"

Chelsea took the card and scanned it. "I sense a lingering heat from this through my thermal sensors, yet I don't feel it. It must have been malfunctioning..." Chelsea dropped the card and fell to her knees. Chaz and I went to her and helped her get up on her feet. "Thank you both..."

I picked up the card and thanks to Mika, I didn't feel anything. Kraz raised an eyebrow and looked at me. I looked back at him and he said, "Hm...how come nothing bad is happening to you?"

"Well, according to Mika, anyone but Chaz and I can hold these cards, mainly because if anyone holds them, they will be haunted by negative emotions and the seven sins themselves."

"Mika? Who's Mika?"

"She's right behind me..." I looked back and saw Mika right behind Chaz and I.

"Where? I don't see anyone there," said Kraz.

"Eh!? B-But she's there..."

"Maybe you should become a part of the Ghostbusters instead of being a scientist slash cardfighter. Now, I'll be inestigating this place. Now, go back to the main office and take care of Chelsea."

"Yes Boss," I said as Chaz and I take Chelsea back to the main office in the building. "And Chaz..."

"Yes?" He looked at me as I gave his deck back to him. "Oh...thanks."

"It's no problem. I don't want to forget since its your deck..."


	5. Chapter 1 (part 5)

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantasy Star, Sakura Wars (Sakura Taisen), Cardfight Vanguard, the characters involved, and Daigo.

Author's Note: This chapter is dedicated to one of the most OP fanfiction writers I've met: DaigoUKnow. Hope you enjoy the chapter, Daigo-chi and to everyone reading this fanfic. This marks Daigo's first official appearance in the story.

* * *

Chapter 1 (part 5) Chaz's Point of View

"Sorry for the trouble you two...I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry, Chelsea. We'll help anytime you needed us."

"Chaz has a point. Besides, you're like a substitute mother to me," said Emilia.

"Don't make me blush, Emilia...However, I do appreciate it." Chelsea smiled.

Emilia and I made to the main office, though Emilia showed me where it is since I'm not too familiar with the Little Wing building yet from now on. We got Chelsea to lie down on a sofa nearby and we told her the story.

"I see...so nobody but the two of you can hold these cards," said Chelsea.

"That's right and I don't think there's anyone but us who can see two people watching over us."

Chelsea nodded and said, "Well, make sure these cards don't end up in the wrong hands. We can't have another incident like what happened."

"Alright, we'll keep watch of what happens. Rest easy, Chelsea." Emilia and I went out of the main office.

Emilia looked at the time in a nearby clock and pulled me.

"W-Wait...where are we going?"

"Simple. I'm taking you to the café."

"Eh? Why now? I'm not too hungry..."

"Maybe you'll change your mind once you see what it offers."

As Emilia and I were in the main hall, I see a lot of women in maid costumes and glasses. I raised my eyebrow as I looked around and saw a festival. Namely, its called DAIGOCON 3014. Celebrating the great genius of a famous cardfighter named Daigo.

While we looked around the festival, we saw a performance stage where I saw him. The man who gave me the clan that got me into Vanguard, Daigo.

I took Emilia's grip out of my hand and walked up to the stage. I wanted to slap myself, thinking that its all just a dream. But no, it was literally the real thing before me.

"Chaz...Chaz! Where are you going!?" I ignored Emilia as I stepped closer to the stage. However, Emilia ran up to me and kicked me in the crotch.

"Argh! What was that for?" I fell down to the ground, wincing in pain as Emilia literally hit me in the most sensitive place a guy would never want to get hit.

"That's what you get for abandoning me like that." She sighed and picked me up.

Though I watched Daigo from afar.

"Alright, who from the audience wants to cardfight me? Anyone brave enough?" Daigo pointed at the crowd. The people felt too scared because of what he can be capable of. However, this is my only chance to cardfight him.

I raised my hand and said, "I will!"

The crowd looks at me and Daigo smiled. "Come up to the stage. Let's cardfight and give everyone a show."

I got out of Emilia's grip and went to the stage, followed by Emilia. I got onto the stage and readied my VG gear. Daigo nodded and readied his VG gear.

"As we cardfight...we shall become one with our Vanguards and rear-guards..." I pointed at the sky.

"Behold! This is the evolution of Vanguard," said Daigo.

"Stand up the Vanguard!" Daigo and I placed our first cards onto the field and drew five cards from the deck. Daigo's first vanguard is Dreaming Jewel Knight, Tiffany while my first vanguard is Blackboard Parrot. The background in the stage went from a normal theater stage to a lighted city filled with great skyscrapers.

"I'll go first." Daigo smiled as he kissed his card and held it up to me. "I ride to Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie, I move Tiffany to the middle back row rear-guard circle, and I'll end my turn with that."

I looked at my hand and I have School Hunter, Leo-pald, Compass Lion, Coiling Duckbill, Tank Mouse, and Dictionary Goat. I drew a card and got Binoculus Tiger.

"I ride to Duckbill, I move Parrot behind him and I attack your vanguard." (7000 + 5000)

"No guard." I drive check Silver Wolf and Daigo damage checks Fearless Jewel Knight, Julia.

"I end my turn here." I took a deep breath as I try to enjoy this moment.

Daigo starts his turn and draws his card. He kisses the card and rides to Dogmatize Jewel Knight, Sybill. "Too bad I can't activate her effect, though its worth it for me. I mean, those glasses..."

Emilia and I raised our eyebrows and looked at him. Daigo fake coughed and went back to the match.

"Anyways, I call Jewel Knight, Swordmy and activate his effect. By flipping one Jewel Knight card in my damage zone face-down, I choose to call Stinging Jewel Knight, Shellie at the bottom right rear-guard circle. I call from my hand, Linking Jewel Knight, Tilda. Starting with Tilda."

"No guard." I damage check Lamp Camel.

"My vanguard attacks boosted by Tiffany." (9000 + 5000)

"No guard." Daigo drive checks Blazing Jewel Knight, Rachelle.

"I'll give the critical to my vanguard and the power to Swordmy." I damage check Dictionary Goat and healed my only damage and damage checked School Punisher, Leo-pald "Reverse." (Duckbill 12000)

"Now, Swordmy takes charge boosted by Shellie." (21000)

"I guard with Dictionary Goat." (22000)

"I'll end my turn here," said Daigo.

I draw my card, which was Hammsuke, and I ride to Compass Lion. "I call Hammsuke and activate Parrot's effect. By sending him to the soul, I grant Hammsuke the effect that I draw a card if he is retired at my end phase of this turn. And I'll attack your vanguard with Lion." (11000)

"No guard." I drive checked Holder Hedgehog.

"Critical trigger! I give the power to Hammsuke and the critical to Lion." Daigo nodded and damage checked Ardent Jewel Knight, Polli. After giving the power to his vanguard, he damage checked Leading Jewel Knight, Salome. (Sybill 14000)

"I end my turn and reitre Hammsuke due to Lion's effect. Luckily for me, I draw a card and activate Hammsuke's effect. I add a copy of him to my hand at the cost of a single counterblast." I searched my deck for Hammsuke and added him after I drew one card from the deck. I shuffled my deck and placed it back into the VG gear.

"You're good, but let's see if this turn ends it here." Daigo draws a card and holds it up high. "My waifu...I mean, my brave maiden of all Jewel Knights. Lead them all to victory. I ride to Leading Jewel Knight, Salome."

"He's at three damage...so he can't activate Salome's effects yet, luckily for me. Otherwise, that critical could mean some business," I thought.

"I activate Tilda's effect. When Salome, a grade 3, is placed on the vanguard circle, I counterblast one card with Jewel Knight in its name and I superior call Jewel Knight Sabalmy."

"Sabalmy? I never seen this card in his deck when I was a kid..." I raised my eyebrow in curiosity in what it does.

"If you want to know what it does, it allows my Salome's limit break to be activated at any time without the hassle of getting four damage in my damage zone."

My eyes widened as Salome can attack at 12000 power with two criticals to boot. "Damn...didn't see that coming."

"And I'll activate Tiffany's effect. I give the power ups to Tilda and Sabalmy. Finally, I reitre Swordmy and call from my hand Fellowship Jewel Knight, Tracie." (Tilda 12000, Sabalmy 10000)

"As expected, Daigo's too good. He's OP as I always knew," I thought.

"Alright. I attack with Salome." (12000 power, 2 criticals)

"I guard with Holder Hedgehog and Hammsuke." I couldn't allow that attack to pass, but I worry if he pulls two critical triggers.

Daigo nodded and starts to drive check from his deck. He pulled Jewel Knight, Noble Stinger and another Noble Stinger, both critical triggers. "I'll give the everything to Tracie. Finally, Tracie will finish this off, boosted by Shellie." (29000 power, 3 criticals)

I damage checked Tank Mouse, Binoculus Tiger, and Pencil Knight, Hammsuke. After Daigo allowed Tilda to attack, boosted by Sabalmy, I damaged checked School Hunter, Leo-pald. I sighed and went up to Daigo. The two of us handshaked and some photographers took pictures of us.

"That was a great game. I hope you had fun playing me and my waifus...I mean Jewel Knights," said Daigo.

"Yeah...I didn't expect you to do well with Royal Paladins..." I rubbed my head.

"Well, it was my main clan since Vanguard started..."

I was about to say more, but I was dragged by Emilia off the stage and despite resisting a little, she was somehow that strong enough to drag me.

"Come on, Emilia...I was talking to my idol there..." I tried getting out of her grip, but she kept on holding me.

"Well Chaz, look at the time." She pointed at a clock nearby and I looked at it briefly before looking at her.

"What about the time?"

"The cafe is almost closing! And I just felt hungry all of a sudden." She then continues to drag me as she makes haste to the cafe.


End file.
